


【团兵】Comfortable

by Saviel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel





	【团兵】Comfortable

埃尔文认为周末的早晨最舒服的事情就是醒着躺在床上，抬起手看金色的阳光从指缝间斜漏下来，明晃晃照在眼睛上，落地窗被人打开透进清新的空气，旁边的洗漱间传来哗啦啦的水流声，转过头去看床头柜上的闹钟，时针和分钟恰好成为九十度。

埃尔文笑了笑，下了床来到洗漱间倚在门边看里面正在刮胡子的男人。

“再多睡会吧。”

抬起下巴把最后一点胡茬刮去，利威尔拿着湿毛巾擦拭了有些泛红的皮肤才转过头去看了他一眼，“吵醒你了？”

“并没有。”他脸上带着笑意，“只是很好奇，为什么每次做那么久、睡那么晚，你第二天都能准时起来，看来回去我必须给你加倍的奖金了。”

“好啊，我不介意。”

利威尔跟他对了眼，耸耸肩，放下毛巾后经过他身边，拎起搭在椅背上的外套往身上穿，里面的黑色V领湿了一块，他颇为懊恼地皱眉，但最后没说什么就开始去收拾自己的东西。

“你平时会请保姆吗？”他一边把埃尔文的衣服折叠好一边问他。

“有，一个星期回来两到三次。”埃尔文双手环胸站在原地欣然注视着利威尔把昨晚撩得乱七八糟东西一一放回原位，那感觉实在好极了，令他都想吹声口哨表达赞赏之情。

“嗯哼，”利威尔转过头看他，挑了眉，“这笔钱你大概可以省了。”

“怎么？想搬过来？”

利威尔扯了嘴角，顺便白他一眼，几件埃尔文穿过的衣服被他塞进袋子里，“没那个意思。我猜你请的保姆估计连洗洁精和洁厕灵都分不清，很让人无奈不是吗？”他几下功夫就把皱褶的床铺整理好，连闹钟都被重新摆回原来的位置，“有空的话我会过来给你做些打扫，不用太感激我……”他顿下来抬头看着埃尔文的笑眼，“要求partner家里至少保持整洁并不为过吧？”

“当然。”金色的眉毛飞扬，埃尔文面露愉悦地迎上去拥住人准备上前的身子，利威尔干净的脸上还带着昨晚留下的倦意，“不过我也想稍微提个要求。”

“什么？”

“如果你能在床上多陪我一会的话，我会用你喜欢的方式去感激你的，他纵意抬起手去揉利威尔小巧的耳朵，捏了捏他的耳垂然后捧起他的脸，笑眼与他对视，”你知道我说的是哪一种吧？“

那双蓝色的眼睛澄亮，连调情的话语都能自然流露。利威尔轻叹口气，收回目光，轻推开他径自往寝室门口走去，把人留在身后，“我会考虑的，但别期望太高就行了，周末我也有事情要去做啊。”

他把他送到楼下，两个人卡在门的两边，埃尔文一手撑在门框上跟他道别，出于礼貌的问他，“要我送你？”

“不用了，又不是第一次来。”利威尔扬了扬手里的袋子，里面是些脏衣服，“顺便帮你拿去干洗店，星期一你自己开车去取吧。”

”好。“他笑了，仍然无动于衷。

利威尔个子矮，完全生活在他的身影下，他抬头只能看到埃尔文的脸，其余的背景都被他的身高伟岸挡住了。于是他就只盯着他的脸，嘴唇动了动。

”走了。“

”嗯。“埃尔文有意矮下身靠近他，试图在分别之前留下些什么，但利威尔只是吝啬给了他一个眼神，转身就走，他看着他的身影消失在走廊的拐角，并没有立刻进屋，保持姿势在门口站了一会。

利威尔对他而言就是一个留不住的情人，令他捉摸不透，在他疲惫的时候会主动挨近安抚他，但稍有放纵，想要捉住他的尾巴却很难。

这样也好，他想。至少不会给彼此太多的压力，他们只需要在闲适的时间里享受彼此带给对方的身心愉悦，多跨一步都有可能扫了大家的兴致。

埃尔文并不是一个随波逐流感情泛滥的人，但作为一个成熟的男人，这些事情自然成为生活里的必需品。他认为利威尔很适合自己，这就够了，而且似乎对方也是这么觉得的。他很高兴能在短期内找到一个令双方都满意床上对象，在这特殊的关系之上的，他们还是同一公司的上下级。

利威尔是他的下属，现在手下带领着一小组。前不久公司还在开会时表扬了埃尔文，说是在他带领之下公司的业绩提升很快。埃尔文一面笑对领导人，余光瞥向坐在长桌最后的利威尔，”其实不止是我一个人，我的手下每个人都十分能干，尤其是利威尔的小组，他们的功劳算是最大，少了他助理业务我不可能有今天的成绩。“公然在大家面前夸奖他，也不是第一次了，利威尔也看他，但眼神里分明在”警告“他要收敛些，然后站起来对着各位领导毕恭毕敬鞠了一躬。

晚上庆功宴的时候埃尔文找利威尔出来单独谈话，两个人在餐馆的后门抽烟，你一句我一句说得漫不经心，终于从公事扯到私事，利威尔的脸色却一下子变了。

”今晚过来陪我，行吗？“埃尔文问。

他嘬了一口烟，晦暗中烟雾隐约模糊了他的脸，”不行。“利威尔口吻坚决，令埃尔文没有反对的余地。

”我觉得你好像很介意。“

利威尔瞥了他一眼，把烟头丢在地上用脚尖碾灭，剩下的烟雾全部从他唇缝里溢出来，”介意什么？没洗干净屁股让你操？“

”呃……“埃尔文一时语塞，他舔了下唇，换了个姿势单手撑在墙面上把利威尔围拢在身怀里，”我想我们可以像普通人一样，聊天，开玩笑，像今天这样出来吃个饭，不用太在意别人怎么看……就像是好朋友，你能理解我的意思吗？“

利威尔没说话，低下头在沉思。埃尔文见他久久没有回应，他陷入沉默的样子让埃尔文难耐，埃尔文突然很想要他，便没说话俯下身去吻他的嘴，但立刻被人用手挡开了。

”别在这里发情。“利威尔推开他的身体，简直冷漠无情，”周末再去找你。“说完就走，不给埃尔文挽留的机会。

他沮丧叹了口气，扶着墙的手握起拳头，力气不小地捶打了那面水泥墙。埃尔文不知利威尔什么时候变成这副陌生的模样，害怕在大庭广众之下跟他站在一起，说的话也是经常使他一头雾水。记忆中利威尔给他的印象是一直是沉默不言那类人，刚到公司那阵子还算言听计从的，现在反倒时不时来反咬他一口。

埃尔文又觉得是自己的征服欲太过旺盛了，可能人家没有想到跟他进行到下一步。但下一步又是什么呢？他们已经算是在一起了，要去追求他吗，埃尔文苦笑摇摇头，这个不太可能，怎么看对方只想跟他保持现有的状态，再有半步差池，说不定又要把之前那保姆请回来了。

周六的晚上，埃尔文他家的门铃按时响起来。

打开门，利威尔手拎一超市塑料袋靠在墙上等他，埃尔文见他的样子觉得利威尔颇有心事。但他又不好说，两人面面相觑一时气氛尴尬。

愣了一会才开口说，”进来吧。“顺便接过他手里的袋子，埃尔文通常是负责主动的那一方，手自然而然搂住他的肩膀，把人往怀里带，不忘体贴地询问，”吃过了？“

”嗯。“利威尔点头，他们坐到客厅的沙发上，埃尔文还是舍不得放开手，但又不认为下一步就开始大操大办平常该做的事情。他的手掌贴着利威尔的脊背抚摸，轻柔的不像话，利威尔没去看他，低着头还不愿意开口，埃尔文觉得每次当他露出这副样子就有想要疼爱他一番的冲动，想把他紧紧搂在怀里，忘情地跟他接吻。但他没有这么做，委屈的人需要的是安抚，于是他就慢慢凑近他，去吻他的发顶，见利威尔没有意见，就沿着眉心一路亲吻下来，到鼻尖的时候他们已经贴得很近，四目相对，双方的嘴唇接触在一起。

埃尔文一点点的引导着他，将他的身子放倒在沙发上，俯下身埋进他的颈窝里亲吻他敏感的肌肤。埃尔文稍微拉下他的外套将肩膀露出来，接着细碎的吻落在人的锁骨上，他轻咬了那隆起的弧度，舌尖从喉咙经过喉结一直滑向他的下颌，利威尔不由得浑身一颤，喉咙里发出颤抖的声音，同时，埃尔文感觉他的下身起了反应，正顶在他的裤裆上。

”今天很敏感啊，利威尔。“他舔着利威尔的耳廓，手掌覆上他的硬物揉搓，”这就忍不住了吗？“

没想到利威尔却把脸偏过去，用手将两人撑开一段距离，表情显得不自然极了，”到床上……“

埃尔文脸上的笑容僵了一下，”好吧。”他说，起身整了一下衣服，利威尔已经离开了沙发，他看着他身影莫名觉得心口郁结。不知道他到底在想些什么。然而埃尔文并没有太放在心上，他的伙伴也许在别的地方过得不顺心，他们是来寻欢的，并不是互添烦恼。

上了床，埃尔文就跪在他身侧脱身上的衣服，两个人都把上衣抛到了一边，利威尔坐起来要他躺下，埃尔文按照他的意思来做，只见他熟练扒下留在他身上的平角裤，将半勃起的性器毫不犹豫的含进嘴里，埃尔文立刻把头后仰倒吸一口凉气，利威尔的主动实在够刺激，硬是把他的老二舔到原形毕露，大到利威尔的一只手都握不住。

他吮吸着阴茎的顶端，把微咸的液体混着唾液咽下去，收缩两边脸颊把埃尔文的东西吸得涨疼，埃尔文一边低声呻吟，用力挺胯将阴茎顶进他的喉咙，利威尔被他干到发出呜咽，眼泪都被激出来了。插了一会，埃尔文觉得受不了，他怕压抑不住就提前射到利威尔的嘴里，虽然他一直很想这么做。

但是利威尔的主动已经够让他勃起一整夜了，何况这里是他的地盘，当然是他说了算。埃尔文轻拍利威尔的脸让他吐出来，利威尔用力“啧”了声才肯松口，是要故意让他难受。埃尔文于是再也忍不住了，把人翻过来压到身下，利威尔背对着他趴在床上，埃尔文一手拿着润滑剂，嘴里叼了个套子撕开，弄好之后就握着阴茎在他股缝间蹭，单是紧实的缝隙就把他的家伙夹到又硬又痛，他的龟头在洞口浅浅的抽插了一会作为润滑，然后出其不意地一插到底，利威尔叫出声来，腰线抬升仰起身子迎接顶入体内的阴茎，埃尔文又缓缓退出一些来，利威尔跟随他的动作颤抖和喘息，大概退出来三分之二的位置，埃尔文明显感觉到利威尔的身体如同电击般痉挛，他咬了下牙，接着狠狠攻击那一点，直把人插得接连叫了几声。

等这个姿势插够了，他们又换了个姿势继续，埃尔文抬起利威尔一条腿架在肩膀上，这个姿势让他清楚看到利威尔脸上的表情，他现在是被干到满面潮红，汗水打湿了黑发凌乱贴在额头上，却有着美感，他现在的样子性感得不行，埃尔文忍不住就俯下去吻他的唇，把人断断续续的呻吟堵在喉咙里。

利威尔是喜欢他这么干自己的，把他全身都亲吻一遍，咬住他的乳尖让他觉得痛，他的双手在埃尔文强势的攻掠之下无处安放，好几次从男人的脊背滑落下来，埃尔文便不再犹豫地去握住他的手，跟他十指紧扣，利威尔很快就以相同的力度回应他。

埃尔文在纵驰里重新吻住他，怎么都觉得不够，要更深入，用舌头跟对方胡乱蛮缠，每顶撞一下就能听见喉咙里的呜咽，利威尔要不行了，他奋力将埃尔文推倒，像头发疯的小兽骑在他身上开始上下抛动，他大口喘息着，在埃尔文迅猛的顶撞中将精液一丝不落地喷在自己腹肌上，也落在埃尔文的身上。埃尔文也要射了，抱着利威尔瘫软下来的身体发狠冲刺顶了十几下终于把欲望发泄了出来。

两个人浑身黏糊搂在一起喘息，埃尔文伸手拨开覆在他眼睛上的头发，亲吻了他的额头和嘴唇，利威尔有些惊讶的看着他，很快又收回了目光。过了一会，他从凌乱的床笫间坐起来，恍惚失神的样子。

“怎么了？”埃尔文也跟着起来。

“没……没什么。”利威尔马上背对他下床，“我去清理一下。”

埃尔文反应迅速，伸手把人拉回到床上，手臂搂住他的腰身，在他身后将下巴搁在利威尔的肩上，“今晚别走了，留下来陪我吧。”

起初利威尔还有些挣扎，但后来实在扭不过他只好放弃了。他的声音有点哑，是埃尔文的错，每次都把他干到这副德性。利威尔闷声说，“不太舒服，这次先这样吧。”

“啊，哪里不舒服？”埃尔文皱起眉问，他以为是自己太过猛烈的原因，竟一时失神自责起来。

利威尔没回答他，稍微用力推开了他的手。

气氛再次变得怪异，埃尔文是想不明白，利威尔所说的难受到底是什么意思。淅淅沥沥的水声从洗漱间传来，很快利威尔就浑身赤裸的走出来，他一件件捡起散落在地上的衣服，有些是他的，有些是埃尔文的，但这一次他没有把他的脏衣服叠好，只是把它们丢到床上，埃尔文的面前。

埃尔文等他穿戴好才开口，“到底发生了什么，利威尔，可以告诉我吗？”

男人看着他疑惑的眼睛好一会才移开，“没什么。”利威尔低下头看了眼手机，语气也是淡淡的，“我回去了，不用送我。”

他竟然就这样眼睁睁看着利威尔离开了房间，再也没有回来，埃尔文有一瞬间以为他在开玩笑，但他确实走了，楼下传来关门的声音，听得埃尔文心里一阵余悸。

到底哪里出错了呢？他苦恼地想，看着床边的一堆衣服发呆。

忽然，他想起利威尔每次替他收拾东西的身影，他们半开玩笑半认真的情话，那些他都不曾认真正视过的场景重新回到他的脑海里。

然后，他突然就明白了。

他穿戴好就冲到厨房打开那个塑料袋，里面是一些他平日里爱吃的食物，也不泛一些垃圾食品，那是有一次利威尔到他家，打开门见到他吃着薯片看球赛，利威尔记住了他爱吃的口味和牌子，还记住他浴室里准备告罄的沐浴液——利威尔一直跟他用同一瓶。

“该死。”埃尔文低声咒骂了一句，他竟然让他难受了。

 

星期一的早上，公司的电梯就开始人满为患，人们堵在门口一边等待一边聊天，只有利威尔一个人站在前面，“叮”的一声电梯门打开了，利威尔被身后的同事们推搡着进去，他瘦小的身形占不到优势，于是就连带着被无数只胳膊肘挤到了角落里，好不容易转了个身，却一头栽进身前一堵结实的肉墙里，那人身上的气息很熟悉，一只手还悄悄搂住了他的腰。

“谁啊……”利威尔一脸不悦抬起头，“是你？”

埃尔文英挺的身形为他挡了不少后面来的人的推阻，牢靠地将他围在了角落里，利威尔挤出不去，但却在埃尔文留有一线缝隙的空间里自由自在，避免了跟别人摩肩擦踵，倒是埃尔文身后一片挤压的惨状让他目不忍视。

”你还没睡醒吗……“利威尔小声问，这男人竟然有专用电梯不去坐到这里来跟他抢位置。

埃尔文却一脸无所谓的对他笑了笑，主动去牵起他垂在身侧的手，将他彻底圈入怀里。

”这样你就能舒服些了。“

 

-END-


End file.
